The link between physical objects and digital information has long been an important part of the entertainment, sales, and security industries. Physical objects give a sense of ownership, are less easily duplicated than digital objects, and can be transferred through traditional sales methods. Further, they provide a realism of play unmatched by digital objects. However, methods to link physical objects to digital information are frequently associated with cost, security, and/or usability issues. Furthermore, disparate types of digital information and different methods of communicating that information result in limited means of linking digital information to physical objects. Thus, there is a need in the consumer electronics field to create systems and methods for hybrid hardware authentication using multiple methods of communicating that information. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.